


河蛇-1634 幸福

by FALUTA



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: *是河蛇。*河悰勋x胡硕杰*1634的尾篇*前两篇走连结>1634 1634-謊*绿了韩金，天雷的就别点了肯定OOC。*沒駕照的車





	河蛇-1634 幸福

*天雷警告-强制受孕-黑化河悰勋-綠韓金

 

强迫发情这种事情，河悰勋其实不是没有想过要这么做。只是他本想以最尊重这份留下来的感情的状况来珍惜这得来不易的小家伙。但是这句话已经彻底的激怒了他。  
「司马老贼是吗？」他的声音很显然地已经与刚刚不同了，身为ALPHA的力量完全的在被情绪所影响下完全失控了，除了那甜甜的贝礼诗奶酒香气外瞬间另一种酒类的气味强烈的压过了这香气，胡硕杰能知道的只有这是种烈酒的味道。这把熊熊的火焰要点燃这一切的酒精，是欲火或是怒火。兩人都知道这会将一切燃烧殆尽，自己也就随之要迎向破灭的恶梦，但是此刻的他已经无法去压制了或是说就是要让他这么发生吧。  
在胡硕杰查觉到异样甚至要逃的瞬间早已来不及了，自己应该已经施打足够的药剂才对，不可能让这种事情发生的阿。他早该万无一失，但是他却小看了眼前的人所带着的执念与欲望。  
眼看着胡硕杰完全沉溺着进自己的信息素，那双看透一切的双眼已经有些迷蒙而那有着操作伶俐双手肢体全被剥夺去，现在的胡硕杰完全就是自己网上困住的小昆虫，只等着自己注射毒素后溶解他的一切然后吸食殆尽。  
过了一阵子胡硕杰才好不容易的夺回一点点自己的意识，从齿缝中挤出半句话「KK我们，不是约好了？」他的眼眶有点泛红不知道是出自生理还是心理，但是这模样很显然的只是激发了眼前的人更残暴的一面，河悰勋伸手掐住了他的脖子，靠在他的耳边说「是約好了啊」胡硕杰知道他在记仇他那眼神中干涩的忌妒与恨表露无遗，胡硕杰脑中无法思考是哪件事情但是他知道他自己绝对是先做错事情的那一个，现在这样根本是自己活该吧。  
在这个状况下根本逃不掉了。怎么会这样发生呢。眼前的这个人根本已经不是他认识的河悰勋了。  
与其说已经不带有爱了，要说是由爱生成了恨了。河悰勋对胡硕杰现在就是单要进行掠夺。夺回那些他本来应该要有的东西。当那个啃咬在腺体上深刻的痛楚胡硕杰明白自己正在付出代价，体内有种烈焰几乎要溶解掉侵蚀掉内脏，脑髓也要随之沸腾的感受，是痛苦的却也深深的感受到对方对于自己的执着。  
他咬住自己的唇到出血了，喘息着当中发出杂乱的呼吸声，已经是他能够做到最大的抗议。  
「很快就不会痛了。」河悰勋用手捂住了胡硕杰的眼睛，用着湿润带着血味的吻安抚着，深啜掉对方喉咙底带有抗议意味的喘息声，仿佛自己并不是做下这件残暴的事情的恶人。用着一点虚假的温柔绞杀掉对方的不满与挣扎。  
几乎是下意识的，胡硕杰想踢开了他，但本来就被激到发情的身子突然剧烈的动作却让他身体一软、摊进了床铺当中。看见这行为，对方似乎沉默了几秒，接着低声笑了出来。  
他不能理解为什么对方要笑，是鄙视？还是在嘲笑他的微弱反抗？眼前的人到底是谁胡硕杰已经不认得了，就像河悰勋在离开台湾时说过的他其实不认得真正的胡硕杰一样。  
但不管怎样，胡硕杰都不是那种会任人宰割的家伙。对方的手换成抚摸上他的脸颊，他试图用力撇开头，那手掌却顺着他的颈子向下滑去深深的压在刚标记完的腺体上。疼痛让他不自觉的将身子缩紧，顺势地缩进了河悰勋的怀里  
「你知道你现在的模样吗。」那人低沉的声音突然在他的耳畔如此说道。河悰勋把拇指伸进了胡硕杰的嘴中微微地拉开让血顺着嘴角留下，轻声地说「如果恨的话可以咬我的手发泄的。」  
对方的呼吸抚过耳畔和低声说话时的麻痒感，胡硕杰不敢去想像这句话的答案，他不想知道。但是他却也无法做到咬下对方的手这件事情，说到底他们之间还是带有爱的。  
「我觉得，我有必要纪录给司马老贼。」听到这句话胡硕杰他想开口大喊闭嘴，却无法做到。只能听着对方的话不断被羞耻和自尊折磨着。  
他不明白对方的心思到底在想些什么，或许就是想看到他崩溃的模样吧，你到底是怎么沦落到这步的，胡硕杰，他自己问自己，两人之间什么时候变质成这样的，是三年前早是如此还是直到今天？  
河悰勋顺势抱起了因为疼痛窝进自己怀里的胡硕杰往墙上压，俯视这那个血淋淋的咬痕，也心满意足的笑了，河悰勋摘下了眼镜放在床头柜上，将整个人的重量压在胡硕杰的身上，分开了他的双腿而早就被强迫发情所影响的身体也完全做好接纳对方的准备，  
「不用忍喔，因为是我让小蛇变成这样子的。」直接挺入的柱身像是要撕裂他所剩无几的自我，本身就矮小的胡硕杰姿势让他非常的不舒适，太深了他发出了像似哭泣的声音，他全身紧绷着双腿颤抖不已，被压制在墙上的样子可以说是有些令人怜悯吧。  
但是出自于各种感情交杂的河悰勋心里压根没一点怜悯这字眼存在，他撕下了本来贴在胡硕杰锁骨上的纱布，底下的痕迹是谁留的他很明白，他也就重复的覆盖了上新的，属于自己的印记。  
在这种体位下，别说是逃跑了，被找到那位置根本只是他还能忍多久的事情而已，他并不是没想过与河悰勋有这样的关系，但是不是现在也不该是这样发生的。  
河悰勋早知道自己压根不是个温柔的人，只是他把了全部的感情都投给了胡硕杰的时候，却只得到了不对等的回报。这些年他看着胡硕杰跟任何人搭档，在赛场上与他拥抱，内心想要的都只有他要拿回属于自己该有的东西。  
他轻轻的靠近了胡硕杰的耳边，又说了一次「我喜欢你，一直都喜欢你。」只见胡硕杰早已迷蒙的双眼流下了眼泪，停止了一切挣扎的动作。事到如今接受比起逃避来的容易些吧。在那个生殖腔被侵占痛苦的过程，交织着过去与河悰勋曾经快乐的回忆，一个一个在脑中浮现，就像是人生跑马灯似的，河悰勋再一次的咬在了胡硕杰的后颈上，他只是要确认已经是自己的了。完全是自己的了。除了他不能硬生生地把他从队伍抢走外，现在谁也抢不走他的胡硕杰了。  
「小蛇，韩国还是台湾呢？」在一边进行完全标记的注入时，他这么问着，十指交扣着，仿佛就是恋人一般。「放心我爸妈也都很喜欢你的」胡硕杰在剧痛中努力拉出理智想听懂对方这听起来没头没脑的语句。  
当他意识到对方在讲什么时，完全觉得他肯定疯了。  
「不是…不」胡硕杰不想知道对方是这样子的意思。河悰勋的语调非常的温柔，与身下这凄厉的场景就是对比。  
他将自己手上橘色的手链套在了胡硕杰的手上「当初你跟我约定的，记得吗？」

是啊原来他在说的约定是这个。他们曾经许下那个的美梦。

 

"别把一切当做理所当然啊，司马老贼。"

在胡硕杰已经陷入昏睡时，河倧勋拿起了蛇蛇的手机发了这么一条微信给了那个人

 

韩金一直没搞懂那条讯息也只觉得对方可能在跟自己抱怨担任他的辅助的事情罢了。  
直到那天他注意到蛇蛇的多了那条手链以及戒指换了位置。但是这一切都已经太迟了，此刻的他早已经没有权过问了

他到这天也才去确认了自己的微信上多了一个好友邀请不知道是多久之前发的，"하종훈"他看不懂韩文但是他认得这头像。他点下了确认邀请后，没多久对方发了个表情贴图给他，他不明白地回了个？ 。随后他收到了一张让他此生应该都无法忘记的照片，是张胡硕杰的睡脸，带着泪痕嘴角还有着一点血迹，还有那个血淋淋在那的齿痕标记。 "아주 귀엽다."，这个战局他可以说是彻底的失败被对位击杀了。

护照办理、申请递交、跨国婚姻的事务繁杂琐碎到令人发疯，可一切还是井井有条地办理了下来。没过几天双方父母约定了见面时间，酒店也定好了。有过上门的经验所以蛇蛇家人先到了基地等候，为了保险起见基地还找了一位工作人员陪同出行，毕竟一行人里有一个刚刚被标记，很有可能已经受孕的omega。

对于蛇蛇的家人，这其实也不是第一次见面了，河悰勋看起来温文儒雅人高马大，也十分体贴人，蛇妈除了依然担心着语言外就觉得把自己的孩子交给对方完全是对的选择。  
而河悰勋的家长见面时也非常满意蛇蛇这可爱的未来媳妇，甚至也说出了自己的儿子就是为了追胡硕杰而离开家的這故事，今天能看到现在这样子是他们最满意的呢  
一切美好的童话故事，却是河悰勋活生生从别人手里抢来回来的，是啊是抢回来所以幸福属于他应该是理所当然的。

 

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

1634(一路三思)  
不管是当初想都没想就做出要来台湾这种决定的河悰勋，还是后来还跟人家再约叙旧的胡硕杰，或是压根没想过本应该早属于自己的东西这么硬生生抢走的韩金

都没有三思过呢


End file.
